A well-known technique for increasing the work throughput of a processing system is to divide up the work into a plurality of processes and coupling the separate processes to separate processors each handling a part of the process. Parallel processing using either few processors or thousands of processors requires some form of communication between the processors. There are many types of systems such as shared storage where the processors share common storage or distributed systems where the processors each have part of the global storage. There are various types of coupling from tightly coupled to loosely coupled. The coupling can be a LAN, a cross-point or cross bar switch, a nearest neighbor, hierarchical, hypercube, etc. In all of these systems latent inefficiencies and overhead in communication slow down performance of the system. It is desirable and an object of this invention to reduce this overhead and provide a method and apparatus of highly efficient message passing requiring radically different communication patterns, characteristics and resources. While there exists systems to parallel a few high level processors or massively parallel low level processors (such as in Hellis U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,400) there is need for paralleling high level processor with improved and flexible communications between these high level processors. Further, some means must be provided for generating and scheduling work requests. A system using a large number of high level processors such as IBM's RISC System/6000.TM. is desirable for handling large, complex problems such as for intensive engineering and scientific applications. (RISC System/6000 is a trademark of the IBM Corporation).